Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 10$. $10$ $x$ $^2 + 7$ $y$ $ - 9$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $10$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(4)}^2 + 7{(10)} - 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(16) + 7{(10)} - 9 $ $ = 160 + 70 - 9 $ $ = 221$